Striker
Character Introduction ' ' A Striker is a mercenary of the Morrigi race. Often hired to steal valuable objects or sabotage critical facilities, Strikers pursue dangerous missions which require stealth, cunning and expert violence. Nemesis is an adventurer and thief who has come to Arbuda IV after finding an ancient codex which spoke of a hidden underground base filled with horrors...and "treasures beyond price". Morrigi have respectable Psionic power but are masters of high technology and robotics. (Note: As of at least 1.5.5, the Striker can use Heavy Weapons without special gear.) Starting Equipment *1 Spear *1 Photoxos *1 Morrigi Protection Array *8 Energy Cell *10 Med Patch *5 Psi Booster *3 Bypass Circuit *1 Utility Belt *1 Scanning Analyzer *1 Morrigi Med Drone *1 Motheregg *5 Tarka Warbread *2 Bh'azhnazh Fruit *3 Ice Gems *3 Ku'Sulto Lobstercake *1 Tarkan Field Surgery *3 Antibiotics *1 Lockpick Set *1 Harpy Drone *1 Squawker Drone Initial Stats *50 Might *65 Finesse *60 Brains *55 Power *1 movement *0 base armor * 90 Inventory size (60 + Might / 10, rounded down, x 6) Initial Bar Stats *55 Health *305 Psi points (Brains + 2x Power) *750 Food (15x Might), Striker gets 15 Food per Might instead of the usual 10 Initial Skills *Lockpick: 50 *Electronics: 60 *Mechanical: 25 *Computer: 55 *Engineering: 45 *Pistol: 55 *Rifle: 70 *Aslt Weapon: 55 *Hvy Weapon: 1 *Decipher: 55 *Knife: 15 *Blade: 55 *Spear: 60 *Traps: 30 *Medical: 30 *Melee: 50 *Foraging: 50 *Biotech: 35 *Empathy: 55 *TK: 5 *War Mind: 15 *Redaction: 10 *Manifestation: 2 *Mecha Empathy: 10 *Resistance: 25 Level-up Stats *+30 Health (+40 Health on easy difficulty) *+5 Psi points *+1 Stat point *+3 Skill points General tips *Because the Striker has a movement of 1, you have to get accustomed to spacing again. Most of the other classes and a great deal of the mobs have 2 movement, so you can usually lead them into a hitting match where you will get a few extra strikes in without taking too much punishment. It's much more difficult with the lumbering Striker. Furthermore, you have to be even more careful when deciding when to run because pretty much everything barring Large Proteans will outpace you. *The Motheregg is a Godsend. While it may only have three charges, used in large robot rooms you can do a great deal of penetrative damage without even needing to fire a shot. This is far more effective than other classes as the Motheregg does not require a skill test when used by the Striker. *The Striker is ravenous. Size penalty for food plus the single movement means that unless you're exceedingly lucky starving is probably on the cards. Using a well-stocked Safe Room to begin with may be in order if you want to complete a run on the harder difficulties. This food problem plus single movement makes resting a dangerous idea. Instead utilize your morrigi med drone to heal on the move as it is notably more effective on you than other classes. *The Striker starts off with a very high skill base, including key skills like Lockpick and Foraging, so Safe Room starts can be used without penalty *Keep those Giant Mitochondria, Exotic Proteins and Primordial Soups. Energy Drinks will help you get away from a few of the more ponderous and dangerous foes and ease your hunger by virtue of more travel for each moment. *Don't bother eating or keeping Zuul Field rations. They only refill 10 of your hunger (instead of 50 or 80 for other classes) and has a very high chance to make you sick since they are made of Morrigi. *Note that Bh'azhnazh fruit refill more hunger for you than other classes, they will also remove 2 levels of poison when you eat them, making them an alternative to anti venom. Hard/Insane/Seriously?! tips *In the early floors, spam Lifesense/fear to attempt to get skill-ups towards psi drain *Minimize roaming around the map and back tracking, don't step on a wormhole trap! *Unlock TK fist *Use manipulation to close doors to get the first attack on enemies *Wear your armor only for appropriate enemies, it gets damaged very easily to non ballistic attacks. Putting on before tackling a security station or armoury is a good idea *Be wary of adaptoids, they are difficult to locate with 1 move speed. Lifesense when you suspect one or test containers with the spear. Category:Sub Category:Basics Category:Classes